flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Charart Requests
Have a charart request? Place it below with the cat's name (linked to the page as well), description, fur style, (long, or short), gender, additional info, user that made the request, and who you want to do your request. Example: (name of cat linked to it's page) Description: (place here) Fur Style: (place here) Gender: (place here) User making the request: (place here) Artist you'd like to do the charart: (place here) Additional info: (scars, markings, ear nicks, texture, etc. place here) Palekit Description: Seal-point with amber eyes. Fur Style: shorthair. Gender: female. User making the request: Blaze Artist you'd like to do the charart: impartial, it doesn't matter. Additional info: I'm not sure, she has no special markings. I can do that for you. Just give me a sec... “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 04:05, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ...All right, there you go! Hot out of the oven. Seal-point, amber eyes, shading with just a touch of purple. Is there anything you would like me to change? PalekitCharart-Dark (Shaded).png|Palekit “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 04:28, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Poppyfern Description: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes Fur Style: Long Gender: Female User: Moss Moss 02:06, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Artist: IDC, you guys are all great ;) (Whoa! Palepaw is awesome!) Thank you, I did Palepaw's kit charart. :) I'll do this one for you, but be aware it might take longer. Tortoiseshells are a bit harder to do properly... “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 03:13, December 11, 2015 (UTC) ...Okay! This was a bit of a challenge, but here it is! Thank you for requesting this, Moss; quite frankly, it was very fun to make. Is there anything you would like me to change? “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 04:13, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Update: Silver was not very fond of me modifying the charart to make it look more long-haired, so I'm afraid I'll have to remove it. Really sorry, I wish I could have gotten your opinion. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 04:43, December 11, 2015 (UTC) That's totally fine! Maybe you can try again when you have the official long haired chararts? Moss 20:57, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Moss, just letting you know on her page it says that she's a torti and white she-cat. Torties do not have any white, only black and orange patches. 21:00, December 11, 2015 (UTC) @Moss: Of course I will. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 21:02, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Beepaw (Set) :Description: ginger and white tabby tom with green eyes :Fur Style: Short, mackerel tabby :User: Mink :Artist: Anyone :Additional Info: None Moon-Moon (Set) :Description: rather large gray tabby Maine Coon tom with amber eyes :Fur Style: Long, mackerel tabby :User: Mink :Artist: Anyone :Additional Info: None I can do both of these for you, thankfully! (Good thing there's a long-haired blank for the rogue, eh?) Just give me a sec... “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 18:07, December 11, 2015 (UTC) All right! Here's Moon-Moon: And here's Beepaw: Hot out of the oven! These were fun to do as well, Moon-Moon in particular. I hope you like that crazy marking on his forehead. I think they turned out rather handsomely, but if there's anything you'd like me to change, I'd be happy to do so! “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 19:50, December 11, 2015 (UTC) I love Moon-Moon's thanks! Your amazing at them!— Ryewhisker 21:42, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Redfeather (Rouge version) Description: Dark ginger she-cat with piercing green eyes Fur: Long User: Moss 03:52, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Artist: Anyone Additional Info: Redfeather was once a rouge called Red, so could you guys make a rouge version? Moss 03:52, December 13, 2015 (UTC) I'll do her gladly! :D Does she have any scars? 03:56, December 13, 2015 (UTC) And is she an orange tabby? bc her image has stripes and that's what confuses me.. 03:57, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Ah yes, she has slightly darker stripes, but they aren't to visible. If they're too much trouble you don't have to do them, XD. She doesn't have any scars. Moss 14:21, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart (Rogue & Queen) I think you guys know the drill, but if I do her it'll look terrible. Description: Dark brown tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes. Scar over left eye, flank scars (several), a tail scar, and a small patch of open skin on right shoulder. Fur: Short User: Stormver Artist: Pfft, anyone. Additional Info: You may want to look at her warrior art for help on her scars and fur :) -- I could even learn how to LOVE 12:30, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I'll do her :) Though I'll also be doing Redfeather's, so this might take longer. 13:33, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Category:Charart Category:Requests